The Most Spectacular Valentine's Day Ever
by The Author Formally Known As Queen Sora
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day!!! I wrote another Taiora! Sorry it's been so long. Enjoy!


The Most Spectacular Valentine's Day Ever By Queen Sora  
Did you miss me and my wonderful stories and song fics? Heh heh, just kidding. Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. School is just.....so hard. I mean, my teacher is always yelling at me and I have a huge pile of homework I need to do this weekend. Also, I'm working on a few stories, uncluding a few sequels. I'm not mentioning any stories *cough* The Best Christmas Present Ever and The Boy Is Mine *cough*. And Old Women, I'm working on one of those romantic dramas, kay? Might take me a tiny bit though. Okay, and so everyone knows, it's incredibly hard to find the lyrics to the Backstreet Boys' song, "Yes, I will." It took me something like three days to find them. Anyways, please review or e-mail me at prettygirlsasami@yahoo.com. Enjoy!!! Oh and happy Valentine's Day. Hope you all had a good one, mine was, well, okay - although I didn't get that call from Jeff of 98 Degrees (haha). The ages of the digi-destined during this is;  
  
Joe: 21  
Tai, Sora & Matt: 20  
Mimi & Izzy: 19   
Yolei: 18  
TK, Kari and Davis: 17  
Cody: 14  
  
Sora woke up to see those big chocolate eyes staring back at her. "Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart." Tai whispered to his girlfriend. Sora smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day, Tai." She mumbled sleepily. Tai brushed a lock of Sora's auburn hair from her face. "So, you ready for Mimi's 'fantastic' Valentine's Day party?" Tai asked sarcasticly. "Yes, Tai." Sora giggled. "Mind you, I am only attending this fancy little Valentine's Day party because of you! " Tai joked as he poked her playfully. "Yeah, I know and I am indebted to you my prince." Sora said bowing her head ceremoniously as she giggled. "Come on, lazy bones, out of bed." Sora said grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Tai. "Hey!!!" Tai ducked and the pillow hit the wall behind him. "Thanks Sor, now I need another pillow." He chuckled and layed back down. Sora sighed and got dressed in a t-shirt & jeans. She then walked over to the bed and pulled Tai out of it. "AHHH!!!!!" He stammered as he tumbled onto the floor. "You awake now?" She giggled. Tai growled. "Love you too." She walked over to the door and opened it. "See ya!!" All she got in reply was a groan. Sora laughed and left to go hang out with Mimi, Kari and Yolei. Tai stood up and sighed. "Why does she make me wake up so early?" He asked himself. "I mean it is," He looked at the clock. "AHHH!!! IT'S 12:00PM!!! I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE AT MATT'S HOUSE AN HOUR AGO!!!!" Tai got dressed as fast as he could and ran out the door. Half way to the car he realized it was February - and ran back in and grabbed his jacket.   
  
At The Mall....  
Sora pulled her auburn hair into a ponytail as she, Mimi, Kari and Yolei walked through the mall. "So Mimi, what do you have planned for your party tonight?" Sora asked. "Oh," Mimi said with a suspcious twinkle in her eye. "The usual." She said smirking. "You have something big planned." Sora said. "So what if she does?" Kari smiled putting her arm around Sora's shoulder. "Yeah, it's a suprise." Yolei giggled. Sora looked at the three suspciously. "Whatever." She said.  
  
At Matt's house....  
"Oh tonight is going to be so perfect!!!" Tai said grinning ear to ear. "Tai, how do you know everything's going to be perfect?" Davis asked. "Cause it just is." Tai stated, matter of factly. "What if she says 'no' to you?" Davis asked. "She won't." Tai told Davis knowingly. "But what if?" Davis questioned. "Then, I'll be crushed for life." Tai stated bluntly. "Makes sense." TK said. "But everything IS going to go perfect." Matt said. "Yeah." Tai nodded. He gulped but what if it didn't go alright. "A few minutes ago I had so much courage. Where'd it go?" Tai asked out loud. "With you Tai? It isn't far I am sure." Joe said. They all sighed. "Come on Tai, if you're gonna ask Sora the BIG question then we've gotta get you ready." TK commented. The other guys nodded. "Okay." Tai said weakly, much more nervous than he wanted to admit.  
  
At the Pink Princess' Mansion....  
"Come on Sor, let's get you glammed up for tonight's party." Mimi winked at her friend. "What's going on?" Sora asked raising an eyebrow. "Nothing." The three other girls smiled. Sora rolled her eyes. Kari got all Mimi's make-up out and put it on her vanity. Mimi looked through her closet. "Nothing pink." Sora told Mimi. "Okay." Mimi said tearing through her closet. "HERE IT IS!!!!" Mimi cheered. Mimi pulled out a red spagetti strap dress that reached just below her ankles. "Will you wear this?" Mimi asked showing the dress to Sora. "I guess." Sora admiring the beautiful gown. "What do I have to lose?" Sora announced with a smirk. "Okay, let's get started." Mimi said. "God help me." Sora mumbled under her breath.   
  
A Few Hours Later.....  
"Where's my angel?" Tai asked impatiently. "Can you just wait Tai?" Matt growled. "No - this is a big night Matt!!!!." Tai stammered. "Don't worry Tai. Sora will be down here soo-" Davis stopped and stared in shock at something (or someone) at the top of the grand staircase. "What is it Dav-dav-da-de-da...." Tai continued to stutter as he followed Davis' gaze. The other guys looked in the direction of Tai and Davis' awe. Thats when their mouths dropped to the ground. At the top of the staircase stood Sora. Her hair was whisked up in a french twist, her lips sparkled with a ruby glow and her cheeks showed a hint of color. Her red gown hung perfectly on her beautiful shape - just touching the tops of her bright crimson heels. She was blushing lightly. "Hi Tai." She said quietly. She slowly walked down the stairs desperately trying to keep her balance but tripped at the bottom, falling into Tai's open arms. Tai smiled down at the goddess in his arms. "Hello beautiful." He said. Tai and Sora kissed. Tai knew this was going to be their night.  
  
Soon, the other girls came down and more guests arrived. The party had begun to take on a magical feel. Couples dancing, laughter in the air and it had become a wonderful evening. As the festivities continued Matt and his band played on. Suddenly the music stopped - everyone turned towards the stage. "Ahem, excuse me." Matt began, "We have a special dedication to Sora from Tai." Matt smirked. "I usually wouldn't sing the Backstreet Boys but Tai's my best friend and well...." Matt explained. "So, here we go everybody." Matt finished and his band began to play as Tai turned to Sora and led her onto the dance floor. Matt began to sing;  
  
I open my eyes I see your face  
I cannot hide I can't erase  
The way you make me feel inside  
You complete me girl, that's why  
Something about you makes me feel  
Baby my heart wants to reveal  
I'm down on my knees, I'm asking you  
So these three words I wanna hear from you  
  
"Wait a sec," Sora whispered. "I know this song." Her expression changed. "Tai?" She whispered, tears filling her eyes. Tai smiled knowingly. Matt continued to sing;  
  
Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, so these three words I promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And someday start a family with you  
Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, baby I promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And someday start a family with you  
Oh yes I will  
  
Tai kissed Sora's soft pink lips. As they drew apart - he looked into her shimmering ruby eyes and leaned his forehead against Sora's. Little did they know, they were in the center of the dance floor and everyone was watching them instead of dancing.   
  
This is no ordinary love  
And I can never have enough  
Of all the things you've given to me  
My heart , my soul , my everything  
Every night I thank you lord(I thank you lord)  
For giving me the strenght to love her more  
And more each day I promise her  
As long as I hear those three words  
  
  
"You didn't expect this, did you?" Tai whispered in her ear. "Not one bit." She whispered back. "Good." He chuckled knowing what was coming. "This would have to be the most spectacular Valentine's Day I ever had." Sora told Tai. "Mmmm." Tai answered snuggling closer to her.  
  
Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, so these three words I promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And someday start a family with you  
Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, baby I promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And someday start a family with you  
  
The other digi-destined were silently cheering them on. The girls were focusing on Sora and the guys crossing their fingers forTai. Just then Tai let go of Sora and got down on one knee taking her hand in his. He reached into his jacket pocket and took out a small velvet box and shakily opened it. Sora stared in awe at the glistening diamond ring in the shape of the crest of love.   
  
I stand beside you, in everything you do  
Wherever you go, whatever you do  
Baby I'll be there (oh baby I will be there)  
As God as my witness  
I will carry this through  
Till death do us part, I promise to you  
  
"Sora will you marry me?" Tai asked. 'Say yes.' Was the silent cheer of the other Digi-destined. Sora took a deep breath and smiled.  
  
Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, Baby baby yes I promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And start a family with you, baby  
Yes I will  
Yes I will  
Yes I will, I promise you  
Everything's gonna be all right  
It's gonna be all right  
I will   
  
Matt finished singing and waited to see his best friend be the happiest guy on the planet. "Of course I'll marry you, Tai." Sora barely whispered, her heart was beating out of her chest with joy. A grin from ear to ear appeared on Tai's face as he slid the ring on Sora's finger. Tai stood up and pulled Sora into his arms. When the words 'of course' left Sora's mouth, a cheer erupted in the room. Tai and Sora turned to see the entire party facing them applauding loudly.  
  
Tai and Sora floated off the dance floor. Kari ran up to the two and pulled Tai away from Sora as she hugged the surprised girl. "You're gonna be my sister-in-law!!!" She stated happily. "Yes I am." Sora hugged Kari back. Mimi was right behind her and said, "You know, you do need someone to help you plan the wedding." Sora laughed. "Which is you of course, right Mimi?." She said turning towards Mimi and putting her free arm around protectively around her future sister-in-law's shoulder."Next question, who's the maid of honor?" Mimi protested. Sora looked at Kari. "Would you like that job?" She asked. "Sure!" Kari smiled. Yolei was the next hug in line.   
  
Meanwhile....  
"How does it feel to be engaged, Tai?" Matt asked. "Great." Tai replied as he watched Sora giggling happily with the girls. TK, Davis, Izzy, Joe and Cody walked up. "Congrats Tai." Davis said patting his friend on the shoulder. "Yeah, thanx man." Tai smiled proudly. "I told you tonight would work out didn't I?" He added almost as an afterthought. TK laughed. "This was soooo predictable." He said running a hand through his blond hair. "Yeah." Davis, Izzy, Joe, Cody and Matt agreed laughing. "Now back to the party!!!!" Davis cheered. "Yeah!!" Everyone agreed.   
  
As the evening continued - enchanted was the only word to describe Tai and Sora's night. This truly was the most spectacular Valentine's Day ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
